


You Have the Right to Remain Silent

by astudyinfic



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Attempted Breaking and Entering, Handcuffs, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Treasure hunting takes a turn for the sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Treasure hunting is in Kelly's blood now and he can't stop thinking about it.  Nick promises that the next time Kelly visits, they'll find some new treasure to hunt down.Instead, Kelly ends up as the hunted one.  To the pleasure of them both.





	You Have the Right to Remain Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Handcuff Day, everyone!!

After their adventure with the Continental Payload and the Irish Crown Jewels, Kelly couldn’t stop thinking about the fun of the hunt.  The search for treasure. The excitement of discovery. The chance that you might be brutally murdered hiding around every corner. He wanted more of it.  

Maybe not the brutally murdered part.  That seemed to find them, no matter what they were doing.

At first, it had been enough to do scavenger hunts at the camp, run mock treasure hunts for the kids.  And while he loved watching their eyes light up as they figured out a clue, Kelly wanted that for himself.   He didn’t want to be the one making the clues. He wanted to be the one solving them.

Nick, being the great boyfriend (and giant history nerd) that he was, took this as a challenge when Kelly complained to him one night during one of their daily conversations.  “When you get to Boston next month, we’ll do some treasure hunting, okay?” Kelly couldn’t turn down an offer like that and didn’t want to either.

The month leading up to it, he peppered Nick with questions, wondering where he would find a treasure for them to be looking for.  Nick wouldn’t tell him anything and Kelly figured Nick was putting something together specifically for him.

That’s just the kind of guy Nick was and it reminded Kelly yet again how lucky he was that Nick loved _him._

Kelly could hardly sit still on the flight to Boston, anxious to see Nick.  His leg bounced so much the person next to him glared, a look Kelly remembered giving to Ty on more than one occasion.  God, he was turning into Ty. Anything but that!

He tried to focus on the fact that he would see Nick in only a couple more hours, and then things would be better. These cross country trips were brutal.  Sooner or later, they would need to make a decision, decide where they were going to be because the distance wasn’t working for them anymore. If it ever did in the first place.  

As always, Nick waited at baggage claim for him, and the moment Kelly saw him, he broke into a run, almost tackling his fiancé to the ground.  Nick caught him just in time and they gripped each other tightly, the joy of their reunion always overshadowing the pain of separation. “Hey Babe,” Kelly muttered in his ear before pulling back to kiss Nick soundly.  They’d come a long way in their time together and Kelly no longer thought anything of public displays of affection. (Though, to be fair, his thoughts before this were usually _let them look_.  Kelly didn’t really have a sense of embarrassment.)

Kelly blamed the excitement of being together for the fact that it took him until they reached the car before he realized something was on Nick’s mind.  “What is it, Nicko?”

“What is what?” Nick asked in reply, attempting and failing for nonchalance.

Rolling his eyes, Kelly tossed his bag in the back of the car.  “You might be able to fool some people with that but you can’t fool me.  Something is on your mind. What’s wrong?”

“I knew dating someone whose known me as long as you have was a bad idea.”  Kelly might have taken offense at that if Nick wasn’t grinning broadly when he said it.  “And the truth is, the Captain called me into work for the weekend. I should be free by Monday but you might have to entertain yourself for a few days.  I’m sorry, Kels. I know this wasn’t the trip either of us was hoping for.”

A small pang of disappointment went through him, but Kelly brushed it off as easily as it came.  “Just for the weekend, right? I’m here for two weeks, Babe. Plenty of time for us to be together.  Go save the city and I’ll be waiting for you at the boat when you come home.” He paused, eyes lighting up in delight.  “Unless this is another instance of treasure hunting across Boston? I could come in as your consultant again if you want.”

Kelly had almost convinced himself that was what this was but Nick quickly shook his head.  “I wish. Instead, I have a backlog of paperwork that needs to be filed and a partner who seems to vanish when papers are concerned but reappears whenever I bring out the free food.”

“I could help with the paperwork?” Kelly offered one last time, already knowing he was beaten but not willing to give up the fight just yet.

Nick laughed and started the Range Rover.  “Remember last time? Our first fight was almost because you were bored enough to consider committing homicide just from watching me do paperwork for an hour.  You’ll have more fun on the boat.”

They rode out to the Marina, catching up on small things they hadn’t talked about in their daily conversations.  Once at the boat, Kelly unpacked his things while Nick got ready to head back to the station. Judging by the way he dragged his feet, Nick wanted to go back as much as Kelly wanted him to go.   Kelly watched as Nick paused, looking like he was about to say something before snapping his mouth shut again and going back to what he was doing. It was almost amusing to see the normally self-confident Nick unable to decide about something.

“Spit it out, O.  Now what?” Whatever it was, it couldn’t be worse than him having to work this weekend, so Kelly couldn’t imagine why he was acting so nervous.

“I was just thinking, remember the treasure hunt you wanted to go on?  I have the first clue here. It’s some old pre-Revolution treasure that no one is even sure if it exists or not but I thought maybe you could start working out the clue?  Then when I have time off on Monday, we can go start tracking it down.”

Kelly beamed and held out his hand.  “Uh, yes! Give it to me. I’ll have the whole thing solved before you get done with that paperwork.”  Now, this was more like it. He could easily lose himself in the mystery for a few days until Nick had free time.  “Go to work, Detective. I’ll be fine.”

Nick laughed and gave him a kiss.  “I’ll see you tonight for dinner. I really am sorry about this.”  

Waving him off, hardly concerned now that he had something to occupy his time, Kelly grinned at the sound of Nick’s laugh echoing off the walls of the _Fiddlers_.

It didn’t take long for Kelly to dive right in.  Without Nick’s brilliant mind here with him, he pulled out his laptop and got to work.  When working with Cross and JD, Kelly quickly learned not to discount any crazy conspiracy theory just because modern historians found it improbable.  Which meant that he went down several rather insane rabbit holes before he got a lead that actually seemed probable. A lead that would result in some minor breaking and entering.  But Nick wasn’t here to talk him out of it.

If he would talk him out of it.

Google told Kelly the location wasn’t far from the Marina and while he _could_ wait for Nick to get back, Kelly figured it wouldn’t hurt to go check it out.  If it led to something, great. If not, it would occupy a couple hours. Either way, Kelly won.

With a quick moment of consideration, Kelly grabbed one of the guns Nick had hidden around the boat, reminding himself where he got it so he could put it back when he was done.  Just because they were doing this for fun didn’t mean someone wouldn’t try to kill him. That still happened to all of Sidewinder far more often than they expected in civilian life.

Despite his frequent trips to the city, Kelly made too many wrong turns before he finally found the location, some old house that apparently belonged to some big-shot hundreds of years ago.  Standing across the street from the house, Kelly watched for any sign someone was there. He needed to get into the basement and find the mark that was apparently left there. Snap a quick pic and be back on the _Fiddlers_ before Nick even know he was gone.  

Simple.

Once convinced no one was there, he hurried across the street, deciding that entering through the small alley would be the least suspicious.  People were less likely to pay attention to alleys than the front of the house, and the other side of the alley was the side of a business with no windows. It was as perfect as could be.  

Seeing no one around, Kelly pulled out his small knife, planning to jimmy open the window, slip inside and be out before anyone even noticed it was open.  But the moment the knife touched the window, Kelly heard the last thing he wanted to hear.

Sirens.

 _Fuck_ , he mumbled to himself, holding his hands and the knife up.  He wanted to see Nick again, but in an interrogation room hadn’t exactly been the plan.  Holy hell this was going to be awkward.

“Keep your hands where I can see them.”

Kelly relaxed, doing his best not to smile when he heard that voice.  It was a voice he’d know anywhere and one he’d follow to the ends of the earth and back.  One that, when it gave an order, Kelly wouldn’t hesitate to follow. Such as right now. He kept his hands up, waiting for the police officer to make his way over to him.

Maybe he’d be frisked.

Hopefully, he’d be frisked.

Not for the first time in his life, Kelly had his rights read to him while cuffs were placed around his wrists.  This was an occupational hazard when hanging out with people like Ty and Digger. The knife was taken from his hands and placed in the cop’s belt.  That seemed fair since Kelly took it from his boat, after all. “You have the right to remain silent,” Nick told him, leading him back towards the Range Rover.  “And I highly recommend you do just that unless you want everyone on that street to see what I’m doing to you.”

Any awkwardness that might have been there went up in smoke and Kelly’s pants grew tighter as Nick pushed him against the back of the car.  Cheek pressed to the back window, Kelly grinned at him, unable to take it too seriously when his boyfriend basically told him he would abuse his authority as a cop to fuck him in public.  How was he supposed to feel anything but giddy?

“Sir, why are you smiling at me?  You are under arrest. I would suggest you treat this situation with the gravity it deserves.  Breaking and entering is a serious crime.” Nick was babbling. If Kelly didn't know better, he would think Nick was nervous.  But it only took a moment for him to figure out that it wasn’t the situation that made Nick nervous. He was giving Kelly one last chance to back out.  As if he ever would.

He chuckled, looking over his shoulder at Nick.  “I don’t know, officer. I feel like I might need a reminder.  Maybe some sort of punishment.” Kelly gave Nick a quick wink, laughing when his boyfriend swore under his breath.  

“Damn, Kels.  Is there anything you won’t do?”  Even as Nick spoke, his hands came around Kelly’s waist, slowly opening his jeans.  He gave Kelly no friction and try as he might, he couldn’t shift his hips enough to get any sort of relief on the hardness that grew under Nick’s attention.

It took a moment for Kelly to find the right state of mind to answer.  “When it comes to you? No.” Kelly would do anything with Nick - anything - and that included things much worse than getting fucked against the back of a police car.  This didn’t even rank in the top one hundred terrible things Kelly would do for the love of his life. With the love of his life. Whichever.

Nick growled lightly, biting the junction between Kelly’s neck and shoulder, and Kelly lost all coherent thought at that moment.  He tried to cry out but Nick slapped a hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him. “I told you that you have the right to remain silent and I highly recommend you exercise that right.  Otherwise, we are done here.”

With only a moment’s hesitation, Kelly nodded, hoping that he could live up to that promise.  There was a good chance that the moment Nick touched him he would be crying out, regardless of who might overhear.  Maybe because of who might overhear. There was something kind of hot about that.

Judging by the hardness that pressed against Kelly from behind, he wasn’t the only one who thought there was something very hot about the situation they found themselves in.  

The situation Nick _put_ them in.  Because Kelly had no doubt he orchestrated this whole thing.  Which was fine because getting fucked by his boyfriend was so much better than any scavenger hunt, and Nick was better than any other treasure Kelly could have found.

Nick’s hand dropped to Kelly’s waistband, opening his jeans and tugging them down to his thighs.  Despite the fact that it was late spring, the chill in the air hitting sensitive skin caught Kelly off-guard and he gasped at the sensation.  It quickly turned to a moan when Nick wasted no time, circling his entrance with a lubed finger. Where did he find the lube? Kelly’s mind asked but he didn’t care enough to find the answer.  What he cared about was that finger penetrating him already. He pressed back, encouraging Nick to get a move on it but Nick took his time, slowly teasing with no real urgency.

Maybe no urgency for Nick.  For Kelly, it was feeling like a goddamn crisis if he didn’t do something already.  He opened his mouth to complain and Nick caught his lips with a bruising kiss, effectively silencing him.  When Nick’s tongue slipped between his lips, he finally pressed his finger inside Kelly, swallowing the moan it induced.  Nick broke the kiss when his knuckle slipped past that tight ring of muscle. “You’re the one in trouble here,” Nick warned, his voice dangerously low, causing Kelly’s cock to twitch where it stood untouched between his legs.  “You will take what is given to you. No more, no less. And if you think you can start to direct things the way you want them to go, then you will be very disappointed.”

God, had it ever been like this with any other person Kelly had been with?  He already knew the answer. Even people he thought he once loved couldn’t compare to Nick.  Nick taught him so much about himself and about what he liked.

Which apparently included being ordered around and fucked in a public place.  The things you learn when in a relationship.

A quick mental calculation had Kelly complying with Nick’s wishes.  Sure it was fun to fight him on occasion but right now, he was already too turned on to think properly and if Nick planned to leave him like this if he didn’t cooperate, Kelly didn’t think he would survive.  He nodded and kept his mouth shut, rewarded when Nick’s hand wrapped around him and gave a few strong strokes, enough to make his eyes roll back in pleasure, if only for a moment.

The hand dropped away and Kelly bit his lip to stop from whimpering at the loss. Nick continued to work his finger in and out of Kelly, coaxing him open slowly.  Too slowly. Anyone could look down the alleyway at any time and see what they were doing. Nick could get fired. They could both get arrested. (Not that they hadn’t ever been arrested before but this one would be a little strange to tell the rest of the team.  Ty would probably bail them out only after laughing his ass off for hours.)

Nick didn’t seem to have the same worries, and Kelly comforted himself with that knowledge.  If this was truly a risk to either of them, he doubted Nick would have started it in the first place.  

When he added a second finger, Kelly let out a strangled cry, wishing he could cover his mouth, but his hands were still cuffed behind his back.  Biting his lip, Kelly still whimpered and writhed, wanting Nick to get on with it but knowing if he said anything he would end up with nothing at all.

Most of the time when they were together, they made short work of their prep.  No matter how much fun it was, neither of them had the patience to really drag it out.  At least not normally. Today, it seemed Nick wanted him to spontaneously combust before he gave Kelly any sense of relief.  

A third finger was added but Nick stepped back, the warmth of his body dissipating in the cool air of the alley.  With his cheek pressed to the back of the Range Rover, Kelly could only watch as Nick freed himself from his trousers with his other hand and slicked himself slowly.  The moan that came from his boyfriend was practically indecent and Kelly wondered if he could come just from listening to Nick. That was something to explore another time.

Nick pulled his fingers from Kelly’s body, his hole clenching at air now, drawing a desperate moan from deep in Kelly’s chest.  Nick lined himself up, the blunt head of his cock pressing at Kelly’s entrance, but not entering and it was all he could do not to push back against him, to take Nick into his body.

Leaning over him, Nick placed one hand on the glass next to Kelly’s face and the other gave a sharp tug on the handcuffs, causing his arms and shoulders to jerk back.  “Here’s what’s about to happen. I’m going to fuck you so hard you will still be feeling it next week. If you manage to stay quiet until I fill you with my come, then, and only then, will I touch you and give you your release as well.  Do you understand me?”

Kelly nodded eagerly, his cock growing harder, though he would have thought that to be impossible.  Nick hit every one of his buttons and kept finding new ones to send Kelly to unexpected heights. He didn’t say anything, fearing some sort of punishment and bit his lip hard as Nick pressed into him, inch after glorious inch.

A moan escaped his lips, unable to hold it back at the delicious stretch that meant Nick was inside him.  It was all he could do not to push back, to try and take more than Nick was willing to give him. Because while he might get a small amount of pleasure were he to do that if he waited, Nick would give him so much more.

Nick bottomed out and paused there, dropping his forehead to rest on the back of Kelly’s neck for a moment while he took deep breaths, steadying himself as well as giving Kelly a moment to adjust.  The first time after they’d been apart was always a little tighter than normal, and it took Kelly a few breaths before he was ready for Nick to move. Right now, as worked up as he was, Kelly didn’t think he would care.  A little pain never bothered him anyway, particularly when it was laced with pleasure. And it was sure to be with Nick behind him and inside him.

Without warning, Nick pulled back and snapped his hips forward with enough force that he pushed Kelly against the car.  His hips now pinned as well, he groaned at the cold metal against his sensitive length. It wasn’t entirely pleasant but didn’t hurt either.  And Kelly could hardly focus on anything but the brutal pace Nick set.

Lost to the pleasure, Kelly didn’t notice when Nick pulled his hips back from the car, holding him in place while Nick continued to chase his own release.  He only noticed something was going on when Nick stopped entirely, buried deep within Kelly and pressed together from head to toes. “Shh,” he whispered, soft but urgent in Kelly’s ear.  

Kelly blinked, not sure what that was about but a moment later, a couple voices passed the end of the alley, far closer than was really comfortable.  If they gave more than a cursory glance towards the Range Rover, they would see Nick and Kelly in a compromising position. There was no way to move without drawing attention to themselves and if Kelly was honest, that was part of the thrill.

The chattering pair passed as quickly as they arrived and seemed none-the-wiser as to what they had nearly witnessed.  Kelly felt Nick’s sigh of relief which was all the warning he got before Nick was going again, hips snapping forward and drawing a surprised cry from Kelly.  “Be quiet,” Nick hissed, “and do not come until I touch you. That is for me to decide, and you won’t come again for the whole time you’re here if you dare come before I give you permission.”  

So far, every other time Nick had said something similar, the threat had not amounted to anything but Kelly didn’t want to press his luck.  He rather liked sex with Nick. It was one of the many, _many_ benefits that came from being with him.  If they had to stay on the _Fiddlers_ for two weeks and not fuck, Kelly would go mad.  If they had to stay on the _Fiddlers_ for two **_days_ ** and not fuck, Kelly would go mad.

He kept quiet and hoped Nick would empty himself inside him soon and finally touch him in earnest.  The couple of encouraging strokes Kelly got when they were just starting this was far from being enough for him, and he wanted Nick’s hand wrapped around him. Yesterday.

Thankfully, Nick’s hips began to stutter and, with one hand on Kelly’s hip and one holding the cuffs still on Kelly’s wrists, Nick pressed in as deep as he could go and emptied himself with a long, low moan of Kelly’s name.  Kelly moaned, as well, feeling Nick’s release paint his insides. He would never be over how it felt to have Nick come while buried deep in him.

Somehow, despite his brain short-circuiting on pleasure, Kelly had the presence of mind to be impressed by Nick’s near silence.  Sex was rarely a quiet affair for them. Neither had any qualms about their sex life and if people overheard them, that was someone else’s problem, not theirs.  But out here on the street, it was very much their problem.

It wouldn’t be a lot of fun to spend their already limited time together in jail.

Despite the need that pulsed through him, his cock hard and heavy, Kelly stayed still, waiting for Nick to give him permission to come.  “You were so good, Kels. Now, for your reward, ” Nick purred, one of the hands on Kelly’s hips shifting forward. Nick took him in hand and began to stroke, even while remaining buried deep inside Kelly.  He could feel his lover starting to soften a little but his body kept a tight grip on him and Kelly wanted to come while Nick was still inside. He loved the feeling of his body clenching around Nick’s cock.

Already on edge, with a few sharp tugs, Kelly was so close.  “Nicko,” he moaned, unable to stop the words from flowing from him.  A constant litany of pleading and Nick’s name fell from his lips and only a second later, he was spilling himself, painting Nick’s hand along with the back of the Range Rover with his release.

Nick stroked him through his orgasm, only letting go when Kelly was too overstimulated to continue.  Then Nick pulled out and tugged Kelly’s pants back up before he had a chance to clean. “I want you to feel that until we get back to the Marina,” Nick told him and Kelly’s eyes darkened once more.

He spun around, kissing Nick deeply, despite the fact that his pants were still unfastened, he was still cuffed and Nick hadn’t even tucked himself back in yet.  Kelly’s body would block anything from view for the moment. Nick kissed him back, arms tight around him. Breaking apart when they both needed air, Kelly smirked while he watched Nick put himself back in order.

Now that his mind was clearing, something nagged in the back of Kelly’s thoughts.  “Did you even have to work?” Because Nick didn’t patrol the streets. He wasn’t some regular street cop.  So the only reason he would have been here was if he was waiting for Kelly. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”  Nick shrugged, completely unapologetic.  He turned Kelly around and worked to open the handcuffs.  “Still, a lot more fun than the last time you were arrested, right?”

Kelly laughed, thinking back to the last time a cop put him into cuffs.  “Much more fun. And the officer was a lot more attractive as well.” He winked at Nick over his shoulder.  “Any chance we can take those cuffs home with us? For sentimental reasons.” The tone of his voice suggested that what Kelly had in mind had very little to do with sentiment.

Slipping the cuffs back into the pocket of his jacket, Nick simply smiled and walked around to get in the car.  Kelly paused for a moment then decided to follow, climbing in on the passenger side. “So, did you really have to work?”

“No.”

Kelly expected as much from Nick’s vague answer a moment before but had to make sure.  “And is there really a treasure?”

“Oh, probably.  I mean, the clue led both of us here.  I figured it out last week and knew that if I left you alone, you’d get here eventually too.  All I had to do was wait.”

That sounded reasonable, and while they hadn’t found any actual treasure, the week had only begun.  And being fucked by Nick against a police-issued vehicle on a public street (alley, whatever) was better by any stretch of the imagination.

Nick started the car and pulled out onto the street, ignoring the honks of annoyed drivers now behind him.  Kelly knew the city well enough now to know they were indeed heading back to the Marina, a good thing because the mess in his pants was starting to cool and become a little uncomfortable.  Maybe he would be able to convince Nick to take a shower with him when they got to the _Fiddlers_.  Get a little dirty while getting clean.

“Can we still do the treasure hunt while I’m here?” he asked as Nick pulled into the gated lot.

“Your version or mine?”  The glint in Nick’s eyes was one Kelly knew well, one that never failed to get his blood racing.  

He pretended to consider it for a moment before replying, “Both?”

“Both works for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
